


Random Tumblr Drabbles

by VideoGameImagines



Category: Assassin's Creed, BioShock Infinite, Mirror's Edge, Mirror's Edge: Catalyst, Uncharted (Video Games), inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Gen, M/M, Random Drabbles, Tumblr Prompts, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random dialogue prompt requests from my Tumblr account that I've been filling between my full-length requests. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt List

1\. “Come over here and make me.”  ~~ **(Delsin Rowe)**~~

  
2\. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”

  
3\. “Please, don’t leave.” **(Nathan Prescott)**

  
4\. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  **(Rafe Adler)**

  
5\. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

  
6\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

  
7\. “I almost lost you.”  ~~ **(Jacob Frye)**~~

  
8\. “Wanna bet?”

  
9\. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

  
10\. “Teach me how to play?”

  
11\. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

  
12\. “I think we need to talk.”  **(Jacob Frye)**

  
13\. “Kiss me.”

  
14\. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

  
15\. “So, I found this waterfall…”  ** ~~(Rafe Adler)~~**

  
16\. “It could be worse.”

  
17\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” **(Jacob Frye)**

  
18\. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  **(Delsin Rowe)**

  
19\. “The paint’s supposed to go where?”

  
20\. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  ~~ **(Sam Drake)**~~

  
21\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

  
22\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” ~~**(Connor Kenway)**~~   **(Rafe Adler w/ #32)**

  
23\. “Just once. **”**

  
24\. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

  
25\. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” ~~**(Icarus 'Mirror's Edge Catalyst)**~~

  
26\. “I got you a present.”

  
27\. “I’m pregnant.”

  
28\. “Marry me?”

  
29\. “I thought you were dead.”

  
30\. “It’s not what it looks like…”

  
31\. “You lied to me.”

  
32\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  **(Rafe Adler w/ #22)**

  
33\. “Please don’t do this.”

  
34\. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

  
35\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

 

36\. “I wish I could hate you.”

  
37\. “Wanna dance?”

  
38\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

  
39\. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

  
40\. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” ~~**(Booker Dewitt)**~~

  
41\. “You did all of this for me?” ~~**(Rafe Adler)**~~

 

42\. “I swear it was an accident.”

  
43\. “YOU DID WHAT?!”

  
44\. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

  
45\. “Tell me a secret.”

  
46\. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

  
47\. “No one needs to know.”

  
48\. “Boo.”

  
49\. “Well this is awkward…”

   
50\. Writer’s preference: “We should be drunk. Why aren’t we drunk?”/  **“** Just let me be selfish, for once.”/ -or-  **“** If we get arrested it’s your fault!”

 

_*list is not my own. Credit goes to the original poster_


	2. Sam Drake- "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

You were starting to wonder if you were just cursed when it came to finding trouble and danger wherever you went. Then again it wasn’t as if you were leading a normal life, hunting for treasure and traipsing through crumbling and forgotten ruins wasn’t something that people normally did in their free time. You found it difficult to imagine yourself leading a normal life; you knew that perhaps one day you would want to settle down but in this moment you were addicted to the thrill of adventure. Your lifestyle was dangerous but the rush that came with discovering ruins and cities lost in time or the acquisition of rare treasures and artifacts was oddly fulfilling. 

However, your lifestyle came with an incredible amount of risk and you rarely came out of any job unscathed. And this particular job was no exception because you were desperately trying to climb the rough wall of solid rock in front of you; the rope tied haphazardly around your waist was the only thing keeping you from falling toward the ground below you. You weren’t wearing any gloves so each time you gripped the jagged rock wall it sent wave after wave of biting pain through your arms. You were desperate to reach the top of this cliff because Sam was there and struggling to fight off two brutal attackers; he needed help but you weren’t any good to him in your current position.

Sam had more experience than you in navigating difficult terrains so he shuffled up the rock wall in record time before securing your grappling hook and subsequent rope around a sturdy tree trunk. He urged you to tie the end of the rope around your waist as an added security measure as you shambled up the rocky edifice. Shortly after doing so, Sam was jumped by two of your unwitting enemies; whom the two of you were certain you had lost. You were desperately trying to reach Sam and come to his aid when he managed to throw one of his aggressors off the side of the cliff.

Unfortunately, when the man tumbled of the edge of the cliff he managed to grab ahold of your leg before he could plummet toward the ground below. When he did so the force of his sudden weight pulled you down; your hands dragged painfully down the rock’s surface opening a series of painful cuts along your palms. You screamed involuntarily at the white hot pain now blossoming from your hands all the way up your arms; the rope that you were still attached to snapped forward before violently swinging you back towards the rock wall.

Before you had time to properly react, the side of your head collided with the thick rock wall and you screeched at the fresh intrusive pain. The man was still hanging onto your leg and you struggled to formulate a plan through your now hazy mind; you pitifully raised your left leg and smashed it against his face as hard as you could. With a howl of pain he let go of your other leg before plummeting to the ground below. A weak smile crossed your face at your minor victory but your vision was starting to slowly fade; spots of darkness bloomed and obscured your vision. You noticed that you couldn’t hear anymore sounds of a struggle but rather a singular voice called out to you. Sam called out to you and you swear it was the sweetest sound you had ever heard.

Desperation quickly seeped into Sam’s voice, “Oh god! Jesus, Y/N, just hold on!” You wanted to ease the worry from his mind and voice but it was suddenly so difficult to even find your voice. You were just too tired and as much as you wanted to see Sam it was just too difficult to fight through the hazy tiredness that plagued your mind. Your consciousness was fading quickly and you only vaguely felt your body being tugged upward before your world went black. Though you couldn’t see him you could hear Sam’s voice growing closer, “No! No, baby stay with me… Please, just open your eyes. Come on; let me see those gorgeous eyes.”

You wanted to open your eyes so badly but you were just so tired, you heard Sam letting out a choked off sob that made your heart clench, “I’m so sorry, baby, but please… You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” You were trying so hard to break through the darkness and reach Sam because you couldn’t stand to hear him in so much pain, “Please, Y/N… none of this means anything without you. I need you…”

Slowly you were becoming more aware of the strong presence wrapping itself around your body and it took longer than it should have to realize that Sam was holding you. You were slowly coming back to yourself when you felt a sudden pressure against your head that caused you to let out a pitiful whimper. Sam let out a watery sob, “Y/N?!”

Slowly your vision cleared and Sam’s face came into view, you had never seen Sam cry and it stung to see his reddened and watery eyes searching your own in utter relief. You were barely able to raise your hand up to Sam’s face to wipe away a stray tear, the movement was sluggish but you managed, “Hey Sammy…”

Sam gently pulled you closer and captured your lips in his own; you managed to rake your hand up into his hair gently keeping him close. He pulled you even closer, wrapping his arms around you before letting out a shaky breath, “I thought you were gone… I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared in my life.”

You softly tried to soothe him, “It’s okay… I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”


	3. Rafe Adler- "So, I found this waterfall…”

You ran a hand along the back of your neck as you felt the warm and uncomfortable trickle of sweat running down your body. Summer had just arrived and you had only just returned from University when your family suggested a vacation. You could hardly refuse the idea of a vacation especially when it involved your family’s business partners. Your family had been working with the Adler family for a few years and you had been attending the same University as Rafe for two years now. The thought brought a smile to your face but you were pulled from those thoughts when you heard something colliding with your window. You turned around with a start, what the hell?  
You quickly walked over to the window and looked outside before pushing it open with a smile, “Rafe? What are you doing?”

He gave you a breathtaking smile, “I came to see you, obviously. Come on, I have something I wanted to show you.”

You laughed, “And you couldn’t have used the front door?”

Another breathy laugh, “No, I couldn’t… now come on.” You threw a quick glance over your shoulder before quietly climbing out of your window toward Rafe. You were nearly there but there was a bit of a drop and you couldn’t find a way down, Rafe cleared his throat gently, “Y/N, just jump down… I’ll catch you.”

You eyed him carefully, “I swear if you drop me, Rafe… then I will be really cross with you.”

He chuckled a bit louder, “I swear that I won’t drop you.” You took in a steadying breath before jumping down. Air rushed around you briefly before you landed in Rafe’s arms with a soft thud, “See? I told you I wouldn’t drop you.”

You smiled gently before reaching up and pulling his face down to yours, you kissed him gently not being able to resist smiling when he hummed in approval. You looked back at him tenderly, “Okay, so I’m here… now what?”

He gently put you down before grabbing your hand, “So, I found this waterfall…”

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped you, “Found? Rafe, your family owns this island I’m fairly certain that you already knew the waterfall was there…”

He started pulling you along, “Okay, fine I already knew that it was there but you’ve never seen it.” The two of you walked hand in hand through the dense jungle vegetation idly chatting as Rafe led you along.

You could hear the sound of rushing water before you could see it but when Rafe pushed some tree branches to the side your breath caught in your throat. You walked closer to the edge and stared in wonder at the cascading water that poured into a secluded grotto surrounded by lush jungle vegetation; it was perfect. You felt Rafe wrapping his arms around your waist, bending forward to rest his chin on your shoulder, “This is amazing, Rafe!”

He only hummed lowly, but a sudden thought crossed your mind as you stepped out of his grasp. You had to stop yourself from laughing at the utter disbelief in his tone, “What are you doing?”

You threw a wicked grin over your shoulder as you began to step out of your clothing, “Well I’m going for a swim… you can join me if you’d like.” You crept toward the water’s edge and boldly jumped into the crystalline water. You let out a laugh when you reemerged from the water, pushing your wet hair out of your eyes before you turned back toward Rafe, “Are you going to just stand there and watch? Or are you going to join me?”

You idly kept yourself afloat as you watched Rafe strip himself of his own clothing, in a moment Rafe jumped into the water and he quickly made his way over to you. You were completely taken by his suddenly drenched and disheveled form; pieces of his normally immaculate hair were falling down in front of his eyes. When he got close enough to you it was almost as if there was electricity passing between the two of you; Rafe pulled you closer and immediately captured your lips in a heated embrace. You melted into the kiss and wrapped your legs around his waist, Rafe pulled away slightly and you gently moved your lips to his neck as he groaned, “Y/N, I want to tell my parents about us…”

You stiffened slightly and pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes, “Rafe, I don’t know if…”

He cut you off with another kiss, “Y/N, I don’t want to keep sneaking around behind our families’ backs. Besides, our families have been business partners for years now… It’s not like they hate each other.”

He peppered your jawline with gentle kisses, nipping slightly when he came back to your lips, “But your mother was just starting to like me… Now she’s going to hate me for taking her son away.”

He laughed gently as he trailed his hands up your bare thighs, “My mother loves you and so does my father. Although, your father might start to dislike me more when I introduce myself as your boyfriend.”

You ran your hands through his damp hair before pulling him closer, “My boyfriend, huh? I like the sound of that…”


	4. Icarus (Mirror's Edge: Catalyst)- “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written anything for Icarus before… So I hope this turned out okay.

You were currently slinking through one of Kruger Sec offices trying to find the correct terminal that held the data that you needed. You continued to slink through the office until you came upon another terminal; you tapped into the database and sighed in relief, “Icarus, I found the terminal. I’m downloading the data as we speak.”

A familiar voice drifted into your ear, “That’s my girl, once you’ve got the data make a run for the safe house and don’t look back.”

You bit your bottom lip in worry, “Listen Icarus, you should get out of here… I can lead them off our trail and be back before you know it.”

Even through your Beat Link you could hear the frustration in his voice, “Not a chance you promised me that you would let me be the distraction this time.”

Before you could even get another word in you lost Icarus’ signal; either he didn’t want to argue with you on this one or he was in trouble. To keep your sanity intact you reasoned that he simply switched his Beat Link off because he knew all too well that you were stubborn. You quickly grabbed the data stick once it finished downloading and you made your way through the office and up into one of the vents.

Just as you were reaching the rooftop you heard alarms blaring and you could only assume that Icarus was the one drawing attention. You didn’t know his exact position and even if you did you had promised him that he would be the one to carry out the distraction while you made a break for the safe house. So that is what you did, you took off running north jumping over obstacle after obstacle.

You jumped down onto walkway and ran as fast as your legs could take you but just ahead on the next rooftop a Kruger Sec enforcer was on patrol. He hadn’t seen you yet and you intended to keep it that way; you sped up your pace and jumped off the platform aiming your legs toward the man below you. With one forceful kick he was unconscious on the floor and you rolled out of it and back into a running position. 

You were nearing the safe house when you saw yet another Kruger Sec enforcer patrolling but he was getting too close to the safe house; you weren’t about to let him get any closer. You slid underneath some pipes and swept his legs out from underneath him; he fell backwards and his head hit the pavement with an unceremonious smack. You surveyed the area ahead and saw no remaining immediate threats; you ran across the remaining to rooftops and took the safe house stairs two at a time.

There was no sign of Icarus and you were pacing back and forth hoping that he would walk through the door at any moment; suddenly you decided that you should at least give the data stick to Noah. It was a quick walk up to his office, his door was open but he was studying something on his screen, “Excuse me, Noah?”

He rushed over to you, “Y/N, Thank god you’re alright! Did you get the data?”

You took a few steadying breaths, “Yes I did.” Noah took the data stick from you as you continued talking, “Noah, Have you been in contact with Icarus?”

There was a sympathetic look on his face, “Kruger forces were a little heavier this time around I’m sure he’s fine.”

The thought caused your heart to clench, “That’s why he wanted to be the distraction? Isn’t it? He wanted to protect me?”

Noah walked closer to you and grabbed your hand, “Yes, because he loves you and he doesn’t want you to get hurt.”

You fired back, “And I love him! Which is why I don’t want him to get hurt because of me…”

A familiar cocky voice that held notes of exhaustion broke you from your thoughts, “Who’s getting hurt?” When you turned to find Icarus in the room you practically threw your arms around him, “I’m fine babe.”

You pulled him closer and couldn’t help but start crying, “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Icarus gently pulled your face up so you were looking at him, “Y/N, I knew the risks, Kruger Sec is cracking down and I didn’t want you to get hurt. And I would do it all over again, in a heartbeat, just to keep you safe because I love you.”

You pulled him into a deep kiss before pulling away, “And I love you, Icarus. But I can take care of myself, you know that, and I know that you can take care of yourself… So how about we take turns? You’ll be the distraction on one mission and the following mission I’ll be the distraction?”

He didn’t seem happy about the idea but, “Fine! We’ll try that, next time, Ok?”

You nodded your head enthusiastically before pulling him in for another heated kiss, Noah cleared his throat uncomfortably, “I’m glad that you two have worked out your problems but would you mind getting a room? Preferably nowhere near my office.”


	5. Connor Kenway- “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

You were with Myriam in the woods helping her on one of her hunts which had been quite successful so far; her snares had proved fruitful. You were clearing the last trap when Myriam kneeled beside you to help move the process along; it would grow dark soon and the two of you needed make your way back to the homestead. You quickly packed your up your belongings and slung your pack over your shoulders, which made Myriam laugh, “Quite eager to return to the homestead, aren’t you?”

You laughed briefly, “Myriam the hour grows late, we need to start making our way back. We wouldn’t want to get lost.”

Myriam giggled at you, “Please, Y/N, I could navigate these woods with my eyes closed. I think that you are just eager to see Connor.”

You gave her a pointed look, “Myriam, I’m not discussing this again… Just leave well enough alone. There is nothing between Connor and I but friendship.”

Myriam snorted, “Y/N, you and Connor are far from just friends… He is simply too timid to approach the subject. Besides, I know that he is more than just a friend for you; you can’t deny it.”

You sighed, “No I can’t deny it… but we’ve already discussed my feelings for Connor. Besides, as of late, Connor has been distancing himself from me more and more.”  
Myriam sighed heavily, “Because he has feelings for you. Trust me when I say this Y/N, there are few things that escape my notice. The way that Connor looks at you is proof enough that he cares deeply for you. He says nothing because he is unsure how to approach you…”

You gave your own defeated sigh, “Myriam, I doubt that-” 

She cut you off before you could continue, “If you don’t believe me then you will have to see it with your own eyes. Trust me, I have never seen him look at someone the way that he looks at you, Y/N.”

You said nothing in return and instead made the return trip to the homestead in silence; you were mainly trapped in your own quiet contemplation. How did Connor view you? He was nearly always away on business and you wondered how Myriam could have seen the things that she claimed she had seen. You and Connor had become great friends after you moved to the homestead but recently he had been pulling away from you; you missed your deep and familiar conversations. His sudden unease around had caused you to wonder if you had done anything to upset him. Perhaps you should take Myriam’s advice and try to observe Connor more closely.

Over the next few days, you were able to catch brief glimpses of Connor before he inevitably slipped into the shadows or hurried along onto another task. You were talking with Myriam one day when you felt a familiar presence nearby; a sly smirk from Myriam informed you that it was indeed who you expected. You looked over your shoulder discreetly and saw something you hadn’t expected. Connor was indeed looking toward you with a look of what seemed to be affection; which quickly was replaced by passive friendliness when Myriam called out to him.

The next time you caught Connor’s gaze was when you were helping your neighbor tend to her crops; she was aging and the more rigorous work put too much of a strain on her. Connor happened to be near, no doubt on the way to his own manor, when he stopped and looked up at you. This time you returned his glance head on; you saw the familiar look of affection that you had seen the other day but when he realized that you had caught him he looked away. You took note of the prominent blush that began coloring his cheeks as he quickly walked away.

You finally decided that you had seen enough and you would risk confronting Connor later when you were both alone. When you were finished with your work that evening you made a trip to Connor’s manor; you held a small basket containing some of the vegetables from your fields by your side. Connor was quick to answer the door but when he took in your form his cheeks began to redden, “Good Evening, Y/N. How can I help you?”

You smiled warmly, “Good Evening, Connor. I actually just came by to bring you some of the vegetables from the recent harvest. The Earth has been very generous this season and I thought you might enjoy some fresh vegetables.”

He gratefully took the basket with a shy smile, “You honor me, Y/N. What have I done to receive such kindness?”

You laughed lightly, “What haven’t you done? You are always kind to the people of the homestead and you are always quick to offer aid; demanding nothing in return. We are all very thankful for your kindness but none more than I.” Connor nodded but stayed silent after a moment you couldn’t take the quiet, “Connor… have I done something to offend you?”

He looked bewildered at your sudden statement, “Offend me? Y/N, nothing that you’ve done has offended me.”

You sighed quietly, “Then why have you pulled away from me? I thought that we were indeed friends but you have avoided me as of late and I miss your companionship.” He looked at you in what appeared to be quiet despair and the next words fell out of your mouth, “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

He was blushing furiously now and turned to leave when said nothing; worried that you had crossed a personal boundary with your last statement. As you turned to leave Connor’s large hand grabbed yours and pulled you back, “I’m sorry, Y/N… It was never my intention to harm you but I’ve developed feelings for you that I was having trouble understanding.” You waited for him to continue and he did, stumbling over his words nervously, “You are smart, kind, and beautiful… I realized that I cared for you as more than just a friend should and it frightened me. You are far too good for me and in my apprehension to accept my feelings I ended up avoiding you. It was because I knew that you couldn’t feel the same way for me…”

Something came over you as you leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Connor’s lips, you pulled back slowly, “If you had only looked into my eyes earlier then I’m sure you would have seen the same emotions and worries in my eyes.”


	6. Delsin Rowe- “Come over here and make me.”

The day that you realized that you had powers was by far one of the worst days of your life; but your parents were adamant that they would never turn you over to the DUP. You wanted to believe that but would the rest of the Akomish share your parents’ sentiment? Amongst the Akomish, you made a great deal of friends; people whom you care for greatly. So you hid your powers for a year and a half. You trained yourself in secret; you learned what you could do with your ability. Training was the difficult part because your abilities centered around being able to manipulate electricity; so finding a discreet way to practice wasn’t easy. Coincidentally, the year that your power surfaced was also the year that Salmon Bay experienced a record-breaking amount of mysterious power outages.

The second worst day of your life came when a vehicle transporting conduits traveled through Salmon Bay; the vehicles overturned and the conduits inside escaped. Shortly after, Delsin helped one of the escapees whom you would learn later was a convicted criminal and conduit. That was also the day that Delsin discovered his own powers and the day that you had to tell your best friend that you had been keeping a secret from him for over a year. Under the circumstances, Delsin took the revelation rather well once he had calmed down but Reggie was visibly unnerved by your conduit status.

It only got worse as you and Delsin had to reveal yourselves to the tribe in order to save Betty from the burning fish cannery. Even Betty, seemed to be in shock and she seemed slightly scared of you; it was disheartening for you. After a brief fight with the conduit that gave Delsin his power the two of you stumbled out of the cannery and straight into the DUP. 

The only thing that you remember about the confrontation with Augustine was that she refused to believe that you and Delsin were conduits. A few too many shards of concrete in your legs and arms created too much pain for you to bear and you eventually passed out. You woke up with a start and realized that you were in the lodge which had been made into a temporary hospital. Astoundingly, when you looked over your previously grievous wounds you were shocked to find that the concrete was gone and you were in no pain.

You made your way through the hospital and had to hold back tears when you saw how many of your friends that Augustine had hurt. Your anger only grew when you noticed that Betty had several shards of concrete embedded in her leg; at the moment she was asleep and you took comfort knowing she was at peace for the moment. As you continued to walk you heard Delsin and Reggie arguing over their plan to go to Seattle and find Augustine so that Delsin could obtain her power and help the Akomish. You quickly interjected, “I’m coming with you.”

Delsin whipped around and pulled you into a tight hug, “Y/N, thank god you’re okay! I guess the two of us have been out for quite a while…”

You hugged Delsin back before pulling away, “Well, I heard the plan already and I’m in.”

Reggie shook his head, “No, not going to happen. I already have to worry about keeping Delsin out of trouble… you’re not going.”

You sighed, “Reggie, I’m a Conduit and I can take care of myself. Besides, I’ll watch Delsin’s back and he’ll watch mine.”

Delsin spoke up, obviously eyeing your backside, “At least the view is nice…”

You laughed good naturedly, “Now is not the time Delsin. Let’s go…” 

It was a long and difficult journey but you had always wanted to travel up to Seattle one day; minus navigating a collapsing bridge and being shot at by dozens of heavily armed soldiers. Reggie was the one who came up with the idea of trying to leech some concrete powers off of a modified D.U.P. soldier. It failed and you suggested that Delsin might only be able to syphon powers directly from a conduit. You were the obvious choice in that experiment which thankfully proved successful. 

Now you were sitting on the roof of an apartment building trying to help Delsin use his new electricity power but he was having a rough time with it. So far Delsin had only been able to conjure sparks; you were attempting to get Delsin to manipulate his electric powers to form a ball of electricity in the palm of his hands. However, he was getting more and more upset, “This is ridiculous! Y/N, how did you learn to control your powers?”

You sighed sadly, “You saw exactly how I learned to control my powers; it took time, Del.” Delsin gave you a sad look as he no doubt recalled seeing you isolating yourself from everyone at odd hours just to learn some control, so you brushed the topic aside and moved closer to him, “Alright, how about a crash course?”

He looked at you hesitantly, “A crash course? Okay as long as it helps…”

You giggled, “Okay, close your eyes. I want you to imagine the electricity moving its way up from your feet. Focus on it and will it to move all the way to your fingertips.” To punctuate your point, you got behind Delsin and ran your hand all the way up his back, to his shoulders, and down his arm. You felt Delsin’s muscles tense and then relax under your touch, “Feel the current traveling through your body; focus your energy into your hands and let it build.”

When you trailed your hand down his back once more, Delsin suddenly stiffened and a quick jolt of electricity crackled out of his hands. You burst out laughing, only to laugh harder when you noticed that Delsin was in fact blushing, “It’s not funny! Stop laughing, Y/N.” You couldn’t help as you continued to laugh uncontrollably, “Seriously, Y/N, stop laughing…”

You backed away from him with a giggle and a mischievous smile, “Come over here and make me.”

Before you could even think of running, Delsin had you pinned against a door; desire flashed in his eyes before he roughly leaned down to capture your lips. The kiss was warm, passionate, and loving; it just felt right and the way your bodies fit together was perfect as if you were made for each other. You and Delsin both pulled back for air and the look he was giving you was intense, you smiled up at him, “In all seriousness, you are getting better at this Del.”

He gave you another mischievous grin, “Does that mean I get a reward?” You laughed breathily before pulling him down into another kiss.

*Sorry I know that the reader’s powers are like Cole’s but I thought it would be a cute in this particular scene.


	7. Jacob Frye- “I almost lost you.”

It was rather chilly as you made your way through the darkened alleys of Southwark keeping to the shadows as best you could. Your hood was pulled up to mask your face, to anyone on the streets of London you were just another body; only a trained eye would notice your lithe steps and odd attire. Very few would realize that your deadly poise would denote your assassin status and those that did often meant their fate at the end of your hidden blade. You were born and raised in London but you had been away for several months; you had been called to America on a mission. When you finally returned to London you were heartbroken when you took in the state of your home.

You were furious with the Brotherhood for letting London slip so far into Templar control and you knew that you needed to right that injustice somehow. Thankfully, when you returned to London you realized that your fellow assassins had not been completely idle; your good friend Henry Green had been doing his best to garner the council’s attention. The day that you arrived back in London was also the day that you were introduced to the Frye twins. The twins were skilled assassins but they were as different as night and day.

Evie was more reserved and put a great deal of thought and planning into her actions while Jacob was more boisterous and his feathers were very easily ruffled. Despite, the wild differences in behavior you became great friends with the twins and decided to help them in their endeavor to free London of Templar control. You would have done so anyway, you were after all bound by the creed to do so. However, the twins were often at odds with each other in their methods to rid London of Templar control; Evie was practical and valued logic while Jacob was brash and tended not to think his plans through.

Even so, you inexplicably found yourself drawn to the younger Frye twin, he had a way of bringing out a lighter side of your personality; you found it easier to laugh and smile in Jacob's presence. You had often heard Evie and Jacob bickering back and forth about not allowing personal feelings to compromise the mission; you were beginning to understand that phrase more as you spent time around Jacob. You were foolish for letting your heart be so easily swayed by Jacob especially when you were certain that he couldn't feel anything for you.

You pushed all of those thoughts to the back of your mind as you found the twins' train docked at the Southwark station. The train cars were alive with Rooks just waiting to get involved in the next brawl; you greeted them all warmly as you made your way to the main train car. You weren't surprised to find the twins arguing back and forth; this time is was over the plans to take down another templar stronghold. You studied the picture of your target, Adrien Barrett, a skilled military marksman that was difficult to pin down. Suddenly, Jacob's voice rang out, “Y/N, shite love... how long were you going to let us argue before letting us know that you were standing right there?”

You smiled ruefully, “Not for much longer. I was simply looking over the information gathered about our target.”

Jacob chuckled, “Who are you trying to fool, love? You and Evie have been pouring over that information for days... we're ready, Y/N.”

You chuckled lightly, “It never hurts to be prepared, Jacob,” Evie could only nod in affirmation as the three of you exited the train hideout and made your way toward your target's location.

Under the pitch black cover of night, the three of you carefully took to the rooftops and examined the stronghold; making note of the possible threats. Just before you all split up, Jacob grabbed ahold of your arm and looked into your eyes with undeniable concern, “Watch your back out there, Y/N... please.”

You were unaccustomed to seeing such an emotion in Jacob's eyes, he was normally a nonchalant man prone to jesting. You gripped his hand and smiled, “Of course, Jacob... as long as you'll make the same promise to me.” And with that you were off, sneaking through the encampment and eliminating Blighters that got too close. You searched your side off the stronghold and found nothing but some plans that could prove detrimental to not only the Assassins but the Rooks, as well. You quickly burned them before meeting up at your rendezvous point with Evie and Jacob.

To say that Jacob was furious was an understatement at best, “Bloody hell! He should have been here tonight... all of the information that we gathered was solid; he should have been here!” Evie began rubbing her temples in frustration as she walked away; Jacob was storming off in the opposite direction, pacing back and forth.

You stood still because something didn't feel quite right, you scanned the rooftops quickly and then you saw it. The sharp metallic glint of a rifle on the southern rooftop, you focused your eagle vision and flew into action; it was Barrett, he was on the rooftop with his rifle trained on Jacob, poised to shoot. You ran toward Jacob as fast as you could, roughly shoving him to the ground, “No!”

In an instant you heard the gun go off before the blinding pain tore through your abdomen, you heard Jacob's trembling and terrified voice, “Y/N, no!”

You were writhing in pain on the floor as blood poured out of your wound, through gritted teeth you managed to grind out, “Leave me, you need to get Barrett! He's on the rooftops heading south... Just go Jacob!”

He tore off his jacket and began using it to try and staunch the blood flow, “Like hell... I'm not leaving you here. I need to get you to a doctor!”

Your voice was small and terribly pitiful, “No, Jacob... you need to catch him...”

Evie cut in as the apparent voice of reason, “Jacob, get Y/N to Lambeth Asylum and find Ms. Nightingale; she will help you but do it now! I will go after Barrett and meet you there soon.”

Everything happened so quickly after that, Jacob hoisted you up in his arms and began shouting out orders to whom you could only assume were his rooks. Jacob noticed that your eyes were fluttering closed and the panic in his voice was palpable, “No! Keep your eyes open, love! We're going to get you help just stay with me please!”

You smiled weakly because you wanted to do as Jacob asked but it was too difficult to fight against the siren call of sleep. Soon you felt too weak to fight against the encroaching darkness and you eventually gave in; slowly fading into unconsciousness. When you awoke next you were in an unfamiliar room and there was an indescribable pain in your side; it took all of your strength not to cry out.

A gentle voice caught your attention, “Y/N, you're awake! You had us so worried...”

You looked up to find Evie standing in front of your bed with a relieved smile, “Evie, what- what happened?”

She sighed tiredly, “You took a bullet that was meant for Jacob and you've been out for two days now. We were worried that you might not make it...”

You couldn't help the next question that escaped your mouth, “And what of Barrett?”

Evie's expression darkened, “Barrett has been dealt with, Y/N, trust me...”

Just then a sleepy groan from your left alerted you that Jacob was asleep in a chair at your side. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before taking in the fact that you were awake; he rushed to your side and grabbed your hand. He looked positively exhausted but overcome with relief, “Y/N, thank God! How are you feeling?”

You tried to bring some levity to the situation, “Well other than having been shot... I feel splendid. In fact I feel as though I could go a few rounds in the nearest fight club.”

Jacob laughed lightly before burying his face in his hands, “Bloody hell, love... Don't ever do anything like that again. I almost lost you.”

You gently rubbed your hand through his hair and whispered, “You haven't lost me, Jacob. I'm right here.”


	8. Booker Dewitt- “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Life often worked in mysterious ways or that’s what your Mother would have led you to believe; she was certain that everything happened for a reason. You however began to wonder if your life was a predestined constant or just a cruel trick of fate. When you were younger it was easier to believe in your mother’s idealistic optimism because she was your hero; she braved the entirety of the Civil War as an army nurse. You idolized her and wanted to follow in her footsteps when you were old enough.

Your resolve crumbled when your older brother Isaiah, a member of the 7th Cavalry Regiment, was fatally wounded in The Battle at Wounded Knee later succumbing to his injuries; he was far too young having been only sixteen at the time. The last mementos that you had of your dear brother were letters describing his time amongst the 7th Cavalry Regiment; the last being written just before he passed away. In the beginning he was so happy to be serving his Country and keeping settlers safe and he spoke very highly of a fellow soldier that he had befriended. You remembered the name well, Booker… Booker Dewitt. Your brother’s last letter was a confession that he had done terrible things that he wished he could take back.

At the time you didn’t understand what he had been fighting for but you would later abhor what occurred that day at Wounded Knee. Your mother was the one that decided it was time for a change and by change she decided to move to New York; you uprooted your life to move to a bustling city. As you grew older your resolve to practice medicine and heal people only grew and by the time you were twenty years old your knowledge could surpass even the brightest minds of your time. However, you were often counted out due to your gender; most believed you to be of the fairer sex and unable to match your counterparts. It was in 1899 that your mother and father had decided to move once more to the newly founded territory referred to as Columbia. You followed your parents in hopes that you would be able to practice medicine and that your father’s ailing condition would perhaps improve outside of the bustling city of New York.

Things in Columbia seemed hopeful in the early days but that could hardly last like many things in your life so far. By the year 1901, Columbia proved itself to be a force to be reckoned with when it demonstrated its military capabilities during the Boxer Rebellion. Countless lives were lost without so much as a second thought and when Columbia was asked to lay down their arms they chose to instead secede from the Union and quite literally took to the skies.

The year is now 1912, and you are doing your very best to make your way through the obnoxious crowds of Columbia’s citizens, celebrating yet another founding fair. You detested that one population of Columbia lived like Kings flaunting everything they had while the rest lived in absolute squalor. Somehow, you had garnered favor with The Prophet himself, Zachary Hale Comstock, and he personally helped you open your own clinic with whatever supplies that you required at no charge. When you first met Comstock you couldn’t deny that there was something familiar about the man and he expressed the same feeling upon meeting you. Your gratefulness to Comstock only went so far, you were grateful that you had your own clinic but you couldn’t ignore how Comstock treated ‘minority’ classes. It was despicable and you did what you could to help those living in the shanty towns by providing what food you could spare and medical care to those that needed it; your clinic was open four days a week and you spent the remaining three days offering what little help you could to those in need.

At first the people of the shanty towns were wary of you but in time they warmed to your presence and you even crossed paths with the leader of the Vox Populi, Daisy Fitzroy. She was somewhat slow to warm up to you but she eventually respected and appreciated you enough to offer you some combat training. You were hesitant at first but ultimately you accepted her offer because you could see the turmoil between the conflicting classes brewing; your days off were spent healing those in need and learning to defend yourself. 

You were so deep in thought while trying to make your way through the fair that you didn’t notice that you were about to walk into someone until you actually collided with them; sending you flying backwards. You immediately began apologizing as you tried to sort yourself out, “I’m terribly sorry! I really should have been paying more attention to where I was going.”

A gruff voice chuckled, “No need to apologize ma’am. I’m just as much to blame… are you alright?”

It was then that you looked up at who you had walked into and you were momentarily stunned; he wasn’t dressed like any of the citizens of Columbia that you had encountered before. He had dark brown tousled hair and deep green eyes; there was just something so familiar about him that you couldn’t place as you searched his face. He helped you to your feet and you couldn’t help but ask, “Ah, thank you. Forgive me but have we met before? You seem so familiar…”

He seemed to be staring at you with the same amount of confused curiosity, “I don’t believe so ma’am. Trust me, I would have remembered someone like you.” You had no idea why but the phrase caused you to blush slightly in response, the man before you pinched his eyebrows in a mix of confusion and concentration, “But I feel as if I know you it’s strange…”

You gasped as you noticed the man before you began to bleed, you quickly pulled a handkerchief from your pocket, “Goodness, your nose…”

He gingerly accepted the handkerchief from you in surprise and dabbed at his nose, “Much obliged… forgive me but I need to be on my way ma’am.”

You were somewhat dazed by your encounter but you continued on your way only to be stopped by guards and redirected due to the day’s festivities. It seemed as if making it to the shanty town wasn’t in the cards today. Suddenly a voice behind you startled you, “Curious isn’t it brother? Their paths are intertwined and yet they’ve missed each other at every opportunity.”

You whirled around to find two people who looked nearly identical to each other, it was in fact the elusive Lutuce twins that you had only caught glimpses of in your time in Columbia. The redheaded male spoke up quickly, “Just so sister, perhaps this outcome will be different. Now that the pieces are in play, perhaps things will change at Battleship Bay.”

You were beyond confused but when you gathered your thoughts and intended to respond but the twins had already disappeared. The mention of Battleship Bay had piqued your interest perhaps it would be worth a visit; it had after all been awhile since you had taken a break. The trip was long and arduous but you had to admit that the view was breathtaking and somewhat calming; until you noticed a small crowd gathering. You looked up and were horrified to find that Monument Island, the large angelic statue in the sky, had been destroyed and reduced to smoking hunks of twisted metal.

You decided that it was perhaps best not to linger here and you quickly made your way back inside to find passage back to your lodgings. However, the scene inside just appeared off; everyone that was milling about just seemed too natural as if they were hiding something. Then you noticed a man walking up to the ticket window and your breath caught as you recognized him as the man you literally ran into at the fair. You couldn’t help but feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up at the whole situation.

When you saw the man behind the counter turning to reach for the phone you walked over quickly, raising your hand toward him and letting the soft whispers of your vigor envelop him. He dropped the phone and stared blankly ahead while under the influence of your possession vigor, “Now, Herbert… It’s quite rude to take a phone call while you have a customer waiting for service.”

The man you met earlier looked somewhat startled, “It’s you… what are you doing?”

You smiled ruefully, “You aren’t from around here but the way that you carry yourself suggests that you’ve served in the military. Now take a look around this room and tell me what you see; but do it discreetly.” You watched as his eyes darted carefully around the room, “Doesn’t everyone seem to be acting just a bit too naturally? It almost seems like…”

You didn’t have to finish because the man beside you did it for you, “Like an ambush waiting to happen. Why are you helping me?”

In truth, you didn’t know why you were helping this man but for some reason you felt as if you knew him and you felt obligated to help him. You sighed, “I don’t know… I don’t even know your name but something seems familiar about you and I want to help you.”

The man held out his hand and you gingerly took it, “My name’s Booker… Booker Dewitt. And you are?”

You let out an audible gasp and dropped his hand covering your mouth in utter surprise; your mother’s words rang in the back of your head. Everything happens for a reason… you choked out another gasp, “No that can’t be possible… Booker Dewitt from the 7th Cavalry Regiment?”

Booker stiffened greatly at your words, “How exactly do you know that?”

You shook yourself out of your daze, “My brother spoke so highly of you… he was also a part of the Regiment. He passed away at Wounded Knee, his name was Isaiah (L/N). He wrote about you so often during his time with the Cavalry…”

Booker’s expression molded into one of pure shock, “You’re Y/N L/N? Isaiah spoke about you nonstop during our time with the 7th Cavalry I started to feel as if I had known you my whole life with how he went on about you. I should have recognized you earlier…” 

When you gave him a confused look at his odd statement he reached into his pocket and held something out to you. It was a photograph and when you got a good look at it you had to bite back a sob. The photograph was a worn image of you and Isaiah just before he was sent away to join the 7th Cavalry, you looked to Booker in awe, “Where did you get this?”

His expression was serious, “Your brother gave it to me before he passed and I’ve had it with me ever since. He was a good man, Y/N… before he passed he gave me this photo and begged me to find you and to look after you; but I failed him.”

You were getting to emotional and you needed to remember the danger at hand, so you wiped the tears from your eyes and straightened up, “We need to get out of here and then we’ll have more time to talk later. Where are you headed?”

He still maintained his serious gruff expression, “I was asked to help someone get out of Columbia; her name is Elizabeth. She’s standing by the door; white blouse and blue skirt with her hair pulled back.”

You cautiously looked over, “I see her… I’ll get her out safely while you try not to make too much of a commotion. Follow that hallway and meet us outside.”

You were starting to wonder if this man knew how to relax because his face was settled into an almost permanent worried grimace, “What if you run into trouble?”

You chuckled lightly before dropping your voice to a whisper, “Trust me, Mr. Dewitt… I can handle myself. Elizabeth will be safe with me.” You did as you promised and you were easily able to convince Elizabeth to follow you to a safe spot waiting for Booker to emerge. A few of the people milling about the station attempted to follow you and Elizabeth but you easily dispatched them with your vigors.

Soon Booker emerged looking a bit disheveled but still in one piece, he eyed you and Elizabeth carefully, “Are you two alright?”

Elizabeth quickly assured Booker that she was fine while you offered him a triumphant smile, “I told you that I could handle myself, Mr. Dewitt.” For a moment you thought that you had imagined it but a smile crossed his face, you couldn’t help but giggle, “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

As quickly as it appeared the smile was gone, “Let’s just get a move on.” His gruff recovery only served to elicit more peals of laughter from you and Elizabeth.”


	9. Rafe Adler- "You did all of this for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this little drabble on the angsty side because I have two more Rafe prompts lined up that are super sweet. So I wanted to write something that was a little different. I hope you like it!

You cursed the day that thoughts of Henry Avery and his treasure ever crossed Rafe Adler’s mind because it brought nothing but ruin. Rafe was by far the most intelligent and passionate man that you had ever met but that passion could prove to be dangerous. You loved Rafe with everything that you were and for a time you believed that such devotion was reciprocated; the two of you had known each other for the greater portions of your lives. There were moments that you could see and even feel Rafe’s love for you with perfect clarity; it was in the small gestures and gentle smile that he reserved only for you. However, those smiles were increasingly difficult to come by as more time passed and his passion bordered on madness and obsession.

You swore not only to yourself but to Rafe that you would stand by his side through it all but the last two and a half years had been particularly difficult. You had eagerly hoped that Rafe had put the notion of treasure hunting behind him years ago when his arduous searches yielding nothing but an empty cathedral. Yet two years ago Rafe had discovered that someone you had both assumed to be dead was in fact alive and being detained back in Panama. Rafe hadn’t told you the extent of what had happened back in that prison; the only knowledge that you were privy to was that Samuel Drake had died. It wasn’t as though you weren’t happy that Sam was alive but his presence at Rafe’s side had succeeded only in reigniting his dark obsession to find Henry Avery’s treasure.

Naturally, when Rafe had put his newly hatched plans to claim the elusive treasure that had escaped, so far, everyone that had any stake in finding it and claiming it as their own, you were by his side. Yet betrayal was the one thing that Rafe had never counted on but its sting was felt just as potently when Sam ran off just days before the auction in Italy. You hadn’t known Sam the way that Rafe had but Rafe didn’t seem surprised at the betrayal; he was furious but he seemed as though he knew that it was coming. You stood by Rafe at every turn and you were with him through each new stop offering what little support you could. The damn treasure took you all around the world from Italy, to Scotland, to Madagascar, and beyond.

With each new destination you watched as Rafe drifted further and further away from the man that you knew and loved; his obsession was turning him into someone you didn’t recognize. Rafe’s anger and frustration were growing each time the Drake Brothers got the best of him. Rafe’s cool and somewhat jovial demeanor when Nadine’s life was threatened; with a gun pointed at her head by a man who looked like he was at the end of his rope was a warning sign. And yet, he continued to push Sam further until he actually pulled the trigger. Thankfully, Sam’s brother, Nathan was able to push the gun away in time before dropping it on the floor altogether. It didn’t stop there, Rafe walked right up to Sam and slammed the barrel of his pistol across Sam’s face; knocking him to the ground. He proceeded to tell Nathan the real story of how Sam had gotten out of that Panamanian jail and when Rafe listened to Nathan’s proposal things escalated. Rafe concluded that he only needed one Drake brother to get him what he wanted and aimed his gun at Nathan. You screamed at Rafe hoping he would listen you, “No, Rafe please-”

He didn’t even spare you a glance before he pulled the trigger, you screamed as you watched Sam push Nathan out of the way; taking the bullet intended for his brother whom then fell off of the Cliffside. You were overcome with sorrow, you had known Nathan, perhaps not as well as Rafe had but he didn’t deserve this; he didn’t deserve Rafe’s misguided ire. The delicate golden band on your left ring finger had never felt heavier; the weight continued to grow as you all treaded towards Avery’s treasure.

Sam was the only reason that you, Rafe, Nadine, and her men were able to get through Henry Avery’s twisted network of trials and traps. Now that you were traveling through some dark and damp caves you had lost sight of Sam but you reasoned that he was just up toward the front of the group while you had drifted to the middle. Then there were deafening explosions going off all around you; you heard the helpless screaming and felt the searing heat touching your skin. You were thrown backwards and you collided with a rock wall hard enough to ensure that you bruised if not broke a few of your ribs. As the dust began to settle you noticed an opening ahead that was letting light slowly into the cave.

You could hear Rafe shouting something even through the now tame ringing in your ears you could distinguish his voice and the anger it held. You gave a weary sigh as you eyed Rafe, it astounded you that he could have just as easily died not moments ago and so could you for that matter but his concern lied in the fact that Sam was now closer to the treasure. It was pitiful really for you to be moping over Rafe and his obsessions but it was still difficult to see how far he had fallen. But it was harder to realize how far you had slipped from Rafe’s attention and from his heart.

In the midst of your sullen ruminations you barely noticed the arm extended in front of your face; silently offering aid. You looked up to find Nadine standing in front of you, you gratefully grabbed her hand as she hauled you off of the floor, “Are you alright?”

You gave a sad smile, “I’ll survive… Thank you Nadine.” She nodded her head before practically pushing past Rafe who looked to be still irrevocably upset over Sam slipping from the ranks once again. When Nadine brushed past him he seemed to notice your presence and he came stalking over.

His hair was disheveled and his voice was aggressive but his eyes still held traces of concern, “Y/N, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

You tried to plaster on a smile as you ran your hand up and along Rafe’s arm, “I’m okay… What about you? Are you okay?”

He scoffed but relaxed into your touch nevertheless, “I’m fine… Damn it all! We need to pick up the trail toward Avery’s ship before that backbiting two-bit thief gets to it.”

You pulled your arm back as if you had held it toward an open flame; still after everything that you had both been through… his heart was set upon that treasure no matter the cost. It was that revelation in that very moment that caused you let go of a watery sob, your voice sounded impossibly small, “I can’t do this, Rafe… not anymore.”

He eyed you questioningly, his attention now fully directed at you, “What do you mean? Y/N, we’re so close the treasure is within our grasp.”

You tried to repress your tears as you realized just how much this treasure had taken from you, “I don’t mean the treasure… not entirely.”

His eyes widened as he started to comprehend what you were saying, “Y/N, you can’t be serious… Everything that I’ve done was for you. All of this was for you and now you want to walk away.”

You could help the bitter scoff that slipped past your lips, “You did all of this for me? Rafe none of this was for me… This was all for you!”

He seemed visibly agitated now, “No, it was for you, just like anything I’ve done in my life… it was for you. I’ve searched for years for this treasure so that I could have something to my name that I had earned on my own. I did it so that you could be proud to stand by my side and call me your husband.”

Your heart was shattering into pieces as he continued to speak but you couldn’t help the way your voice raised into a bitter yell, “There was never a moment that I wasn’t proud to stand by your side… I was always proud of you, Rafe! I would have been happy just to be by your side for the rest of my life but that wasn’t enough for you…”

Rafe seemed to reflexively reach out to you, “Y/N, you can’t just throw this all away… this could be everything that we’ve ever wanted…”

You shook your head and bit back more tears, “All that I’ve ever wanted was you Rafe… This treasure was never what I wanted. If I wanted anything it would have been your love and for you to be truly happy. Don’t insult me by saying that this treasure was ever a part of my desires. I just wanted you… I needed you but it’s clear that our desires aren’t the same; not anymore.”


End file.
